<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пляж by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983351">Пляж</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot'>The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Point Break (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Юта любил все те места, в которых они успели побывать за время исполнения Восьмерки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bodhi/Johnny Utah, Jeff/Johnny Utah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пляж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нельзя пить перед делом, — почти безразлично сказал Бодхи, с едва уловимой ноткой неодобрения. — Разве не знаешь?</p>
<p>— Я не пью, — заплетающимся языком ответил Юта, — я методично надираюсь.</p>
<p>В ответ Бодхи тихо усмехнулся, прекратив нравоучения. Пустынный пляж, омываемый водами Атлантического океана, был слишком красив в своей первозданной природной естественности, чтобы нарушать его тишину пустыми разговорами. Отсалютовав наполовину пустой бутылкой виски, Юта сделал глоток прямо из нее и плеснул порцию в пламя костра. Огонь взвился и зашумел с новой силой, заливая песок теплым оранжевым светом, так резко контрастирующим с чернильной поверхностью океана, с шумом бросающегося на берег.</p>
<p>Юта любил все те места, в которых они успели побывать за время исполнения Восьмерки. Но только этот пляж, где они первый раз остались в одиночестве, окружённые лишь природой (так возносимой Бодхи), до покорения неба, до того как остальные приняли его как брата, он посещал трижды. Воспоминания, которыми была пропитана каждая песчинка здесь, бродили бледными тенями на периферии зрения, но Юте этого не требовалось, чтобы постоянно помнить.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком одет, — первым нарушил тишину Бодхи, перестав бездумно смотреть на огонь и оглядывая сидящего по другую сторону костра Юту. — Непривычно видеть столько ткани на тебе.</p>
<p>— Я должен ходить на работу в костюме, — мрачно пояснил он, снова прикладываясь к бутылке и обжигая горло. Темные джинсы, перепачканные влажным песком, и водолазка, закрывающая горло и запястья – в попытке скрыть татуировки на коже от чужих взглядов и собственного. Чтобы не напоминать. — Вырабатываю привычку.</p>
<p>— Наверное, это очень важно, — Бодхи погладил пальцами сгиб собственного локтя, изрисованный разлетающимися птицами, в точности зная все настоящие мотивы поступков Юты. — Помогает осознать — насколько правильно то, что ты делаешь.</p>
<p>— Мы вчера завершили дело Джонсов, — игнорируя неприкрытый сарказм слов, сменил тему Юта, откидываясь на спину и закрывая глаза. Виски почти закончился, и голова немного кружилась, добавляя ощущения ирреальности происходящего, усиленного монотонным дыханием океана и тихим шелестом костра. Взгляд Бодхи чувствовался кожей; он внимательно наблюдал за ним, слушал, ловя каждое слово. — Это было так утомительно и грязно, и в итоге оказалось просто самоубийством.</p>
<p>Было холодно. Песок, не успевший прогреться за короткий осенний день, приставал к шее, открытым рукам и ступням, царапая кожу холодными гранями, но Юта ленился расстилать хотя бы полотенце и предпочитал лежать на голой земле. Вода тоже перестала быть бархатисто-теплой, но это мало его интересовало — купаться здесь он не любил.</p>
<p>— Ты сам знал, на что идешь, — бесстрастно откликнулся Бодхи. Судя по шороху, он поднялся на ноги, но не подходил ближе, меряя шагами круг света у костра.</p>
<p>— Это приносит реальную пользу людям, — с раздражением парировал Юта. — А не твои красивые и бесполезные идеи.</p>
<p>— И тебя полностью удовлетворяет то, что ты делаешь, — прозвучало откуда-то сверху. Юта запрокинул голову, уткнувшись затылком в песок, чтобы увидеть стоящего над собой Бодхи. — Поэтому ты здесь, а не где-то еще.</p>
<p>— Я здесь, потому что у меня отпуск, — мрачно отозвался Юта и, прервав зрительный контакт, сел, пятерней взъерошил коротко остриженные волосы, вытрясая из них песчинки. — Осуждаешь?</p>
<p>— Я никогда этого не делал. К чему начинать сейчас? — Бодхи все еще стоял за спиной и только спокойный, безразличный ко всему голос разносился над пустынным пляжем. — У тебя из кармана что-то торчит.</p>
<p>Чувствуя смятение, слово его застали за чем-то постыдным, Юта быстро залез в задний карман джинсов и вытащил оттуда слегка потрепанное удостоверение. То, о чем он думал, когда летел сюда, одна навязчивая идея, не дававшая ему покоя, была привязана к этим документам. Юта хотел избавиться от нее, убеждая себя, что совершенно не заинтересован. Даже засунул чёртовы корки в самую глубь рюкзака с вещами, но они снова были здесь — гнетущим напоминанием того, что он не сделал и что собирался. Раскрыв их, Юта с раздражением посмотрел на свою фотографию — на ней он еще был с длинными волосами, зализанными назад; их пришлось остричь, чтобы не получать ежедневные выговоры от начальства.</p>
<p>— Видишь, что там написано? Криминальный Следственный Отдел... Отдел трупов. Это выбранный тобой путь, начавшийся со смерти любовника — любимого — на всем его протяжении будут находиться люди, чью смерть ты никак не сможешь отсрочить, но чья гибель будет тебе не безразлична.</p>
<p>— Я должен был... Должен был остановиться сразу, — нервно сглатывая, сказал Юта, первый раз проговаривая то, о чем он постоянно думал, оставаясь один на один с собой. Он механически водил подушечкой большого пальца по глянцевой оболочке, словно завороженный наблюдая за бликами от костра на ней. — На Анхеле была последняя возможность. Если бы я выбросил в Кереп это удостоверение, то все можно было бы исправить.</p>
<p>— Здесь ты сможешь все завершить.</p>
<p>— Но сейчас кроме работы, кроме этого пути, у меня ничего нет, — Юта неуверенно закрыл удостоверение и снова рухнул в песок, обессилено уронив его на грудь.</p>
<p>У него была работа. И сверхурочная работа. Много сверхурочной работы. Столько работы, чтобы он не успевал разгибать спину. До затекшей шеи и гноящихся глаз. Столько скучной, фактически никому не нужной бумажной работы, требующей полной концентрации внимания, что он засыпал, полностью опустошенный, без мыслей и сил, стоило оказаться в кровати.</p>
<p>Щеки коснулись теплые знакомые пальцы, словно что-то стирая. Отстраненно Юта понял — по его лицу текли пьяные слезы, но это было не так важно, как прикосновение. Он забылся и попытался потереться о них и резко вскинул руку, в надеже продолжить прикосновение, но всего лишь прижал ладонь к собственной скуле. И открыл глаза.</p>
<p>Рядом с ним никого не было. Шторм на Кортес Бэнк был три года назад и каждый раз, в этот день, Юта приезжал на пляж. На сутки он погружался в воспоминания, под действием алкоголя становившиеся почти реальными, и спорил до хрипоты со своим внутренним голосом. Голос выглядел и звучал как самоубийца, без поддержки вошедший в почти стофутовые волны.</p>
<p>Это был его единственный выходной в году, после которого он возвращался на работу. В этот раз у Юты были другие планы — после пляжа его ждала неделя отпуска и долгий перелёт до гор Уосатч.</p>
<p>Он смог вытерпеть три года. Три целых года он пытался стать нормальным членом общества, пытался приносить ему пользу. Три года прошли как один пустой и никчемный день. На самом деле у него ничего больше не осталось; лишь призрачные тени людей, с которыми ему было хорошо, и холодные воспоминания. Ощущал ли то же самое Бодхи, когда остался один и ждал свою волну, или он был спокоен, как и всегда, уверенный во всем, что делал? Юта был готов отдать многое, чтобы узнать, чтобы снова поговорить с ним, чтобы вернуться в те дни, когда все были живы. И ненавидел Бодхи за то, что он точно никогда не испытывал того же смятения и сомнений перед принятием решения. Никогда так отчаянно не нуждался в возвращении прошлого.</p>
<p>С трудом поднявшись, Юта захватил бутылку и направился к кромке океана. Холодная вода лизнула голые ступни, но это его не остановило, и он зашел в воду, замерев только тогда, когда набравшая силу волна пошатнула его, чуть не сбив с ног.</p>
<p>— Ненавижу тебя! — выкрикнул Юта, начиная дрожать от холода, — тебя! Твою проклятую природу! И равновесие! На! Забирай все, что осталось!</p>
<p>Он вытащил из кармана насквозь промокших джинсов удостоверение и, уже не испытывая сомнений, бросил его в чернильно-черные воды.</p>
<p>Бутылка с остатками янтарной жидкости на дне полетела следом, погрузившись в океан с тихим всплеском. Волны забирали все, что им было предложно.</p>
<p>— Выпей там за меня, ублюдок, — тихо произнес Юта. — За скорую встречу.</p>
<p>И, не оборачиваясь, побрел к берегу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>